Artificial lighting serves numerous purposes. Security comprises one such purpose. It is known, for example, to employ lighting in areas where such lighting can serve to illuminate the approach and/or presence of unauthorized individuals and hence aid in discouraging such advances. Security lighting is bright enough to provide enough illumination to permit ready visual identification of an unauthorized person in the vicinity by an onlooker. As security lighting can require the consumption of considerable amounts of energy, it is also known to only trigger such illumination upon detecting the presence of such a person.
Another (completely unrelated) purpose served by artificial lighting is aesthetic improvement. One particular type of aesthetic improvement is wall washing. Wall washing typically employs lower candlepower light sources and serves to illuminate a non-moving surface of interest. Typical surfaces in this regard are often manmade external surfaces such as the exterior walls of building, landscaping walls, and the like. In a typical wall washing application the light is directed, exclusively or almost exclusively, towards the surface to be washed with light. Accordingly, wall washing lighting is neither bright enough nor aimed properly enough to provide enough illumination to permit ready visual identification of an unauthorized person in the vicinity by an onlooker.
Security lighting, of course, can have the ancillary effect of illuminating an exterior surface and wall washing can offer, in some cases, some small modicum of security functionality as well. Such small areas of overlap, however, are quite incidental; the primary purpose and effect of security lighting is to illuminate an unauthorized person in the vicinity of the light while the primary purpose and effect of wall washing is to provide an aesthetically pleasing decorative effect on a fixed surface.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. It will also be understood that the terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.